The Wrong Path
by Ryuukotusei
Summary: This fic and my account were deleted, but now I am back. Soon I will post the last two chapters. Enjoy!
1. Hige's First Attempt

The Wrong Path

Author's Note: Well, this will be a dark and angst filled fanfiction for our favorite pup, Toboe. Please don't be mad! I just love to write angst stories. Well, tell me what you think in a review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain.

Warnings: This story is set withoutza, za, Blue, Dracia, Pops and the other characters, at least for now. But I will slowly bring them into the stoine ine when I am ready. Now there are some very graphic and dark things, so please act mature. Also, this story has same sex relationships and if you don't like it then you ain't gotta leave this site but you gotta get the hell up out my fanfic!

Notice: Please don't persecute me for making Hige act as he will. No, I don't hate him as he is one of my favorite characters. For some reason I just like to make certain people evil. Please don't hate me! Al least go easy! (Dodges flying rocks)

* * *

Episode 1---  
Hige's First Attempt

* * *

"I'm tired. Can we please rest?" Toboe asked.

"Stop complaining," Tsume said.

"Hey, he is just a little kid Tsume. And we have been traveling threthree days straight and it's really hot out here. We are in a pretty big forest you know?" Hige said.

"Right. And you're using the boy because you're tired and want to rest, right porky?"

"Hey, watch it Tsume."

"It's okay. We can stop. But we just need to find some shelter first. Will you be alright with that Toboe?" Kiba asked. Toboe responded with a nod. "Lets go then."

The four set off until the found a cave in the forest and went in. They all choose their place where they would rest and settled down until one of them spoke.

"So whose turn is it to go hunting for food?" Kiba said. Almost instantly Hige answered.

"It's your turn Kiba. Tsume's too."

Tsume growled and glared at Hige.

"What? It is!" he whined.

"Fine. Let's go Kiba." The two wolves set out to find food.

Hige began to stare at Toboe from behind. Lately lustful thoughts of the young pup had run through his head. He really wanted him, and he promised himself that he would have him. Toboe felt someone's eyes watching him and turned around to see Hige staring at him.

"Umm, is something wrong Hige?" Toboe asked.

"Nope, nothing's wrong runt. Why did you ask?"

"Well, you were staring at me and I just and I just thought something was wrong. But why were looking at me?"

"What, I can't just look at you?"

"I guess so." Toboe was starting to fell uncomfortable. 'Why is Hige acting like this? It's strange. And this isn't the first time. He's been doing this kind of thing for a while. I've even caught him watchin in in my sleep. It's really weird, but I'll just forget about it for now. Maybe it's nothing.' (a/n: Oh Toboe, you poor misguided soul.) Hige moved closer to the young wolf.

"So Toboe, what do you want to do while the others are gone?" Hige asked.

"Umm, I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Do you wanna play?" Hige spoke the last word seductively. He had been secretly plotting to get alone with the young wolf and now he had his chance. Toboe, being as naïve as he is, didn't notice anything.

"Sure. What game do you want to play?"

"A really fun game an I have a surprise for you. Now close your eyes."

"Okay!" Toboe complied and closed his eyes.

"Ready?" Hige said and leaned in closer to the young wolf.

"Yeah. What do you want to give me?"

"This." Hige leaned in and pressed his lips to Toboe's, making the pup's eyes snap wide open.

Toboe frantically tried to pull away from Hige but he was too strong. Hige leaned further in, falling on top oboe'boe's body. Toboe started to gasp for air, giving Hige a chance to slip his tongue into Toboe's mouth, and so he did. Hige was tasting the inside of Toboe's mouth, and it tasted very sweet to him. In his panic Toboe bite into Hige's tongue.

"OUCH!" Hige shouted in pain. "That hurt!" Hige looked towards Toboe and saw him backing up to the wall with a look of fear. "What's the matter runt?"

"Hige, what were you doing?"

"I kissed you. What do you think I was doing?"

"B-but why?"

"Well that's a stupid question. Let's just say that I always get what I want." Hige moved a little closer to Toboe.

"Uh, I think I'm going to go out for a little while. If the others come back before me just tell them that I went out and I'll be back soon."

"Why don't I go with you?" Hige suggested.

"No thanks. I-I just need some time to myself," Toboe stuttered.

"All right. Just hurry up and get back. Maybe we could play another game when you get back."

"Sure," Toboe said in a frightened voice. He let his human disguise down, going back to his wolf form and ran out of the cave as fast as he could.

"You will be mine Toboe, whether you want to be or not," Hige said and smiled.

"Why did Hige do that? I'm a little worried. I think I'll just stay out here for a little while. I just hope he'll stop acting like this. He really scaring me." Toboe stopped and laid down by a tree. 'Should I tell the other guys about how Hige's acting? No, no matter what I don't want them to lose trust in him. I guess I'll just have to talk to him alone,' Toboe thought. Besides the fact of what Hige had done there was something else troubling the young wolf had an uneasy felling about this forest and hoped to get out of it as soon as he could.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kiba and Tsume were calmly walking through the forest, keeping watch for any prey they might find. They had been gone about half an hour now. Kiba had a funny felling deep down inside, like something strange and wrong was going on ever since they had left.  
"Tsume, lets hurry up. I have a strange felling about something and I want to get back to the others."

"Yeah, whatever... Hey Kiba, are you getting a strange felling from this forest?" Tsume asked

"You feel it too?"

"Yeah."

"I want to hurry up and get out of this place. Let's leave in the morning," Kiba said.

"Fine with me," Tsume replied. Tsume's ears twitched as something shuffled through the trees. "Kiba, did you hear that?"

"I heard it." Something shuffled again. "Let's go," Kiba said.

The two of them dropped the human disguises and went back to their wolf forms. Quickly and quietly the two moved closer to the place the noise was coming from. The two of them crouched down ready to pounce. Tsume went first, jumping at the place where he had heard the sound, and then he looked down to see a small brown rabbit underneath him.

"Oh look, we caught a puny little rabbit," Tsume snickered.

"Let me go you idiots. I have to get out of here before nightfall. I don't have time to deal with a stupid beast like you," the rabbit shouted.

"What did you say?!" Tsume was about the bite the rabbit.

"Tsume wait," Kiba said.

"Why should I?" Tsume growled.

"I want to ask it something." Kiba looked at the rabbit. "Why do you want to get out here before nightfall? What is going to happen?"

"What? Don't you know where you are?" the rabbit asked.

"If we knew would we be asking?"me gme growled.

"Well, this is the forest of carnivorous creatures. At night a kinds of ravenous vicious beast come out to hunt. And if you're too stupid to notice then let me warn you that it's almost night. And those animals are much worse than you dumb wolves."

"Thanks for the tip. But you don't have to worry about any other beast. I'm going to kill you now."

"Wait! I can help you get out of here!"

"Do you think I care? I don't like your attitude. You were so small that I was going to let you go, but now I guess something is better than nothing." Tsume opened his mouth again and showed his fangs, moving closer to him.

"Stop Tsume. We might need him. If what he said is true then we'll need to go back to the others and get out of here. And you'll show us out, won't you?"

"Hum..." the rabbit sneered.

"Either of that or I can leave you alone with him." Kiba looked towards Tsume.

"ALL RIGHT! I'll show you how to get out."

"Come on then. Let's go."

"And you can get in front. I'm not giving you any chance to run away." The rabbit grumbled something and got in front of the other two.

The three of them began running back to towards the cave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Man this is annoying. That little brat just had to run off right when things were getting good. I can't let him get away next time. I just hope I won't have to do anything like last time. He'd better just give in." A cold shiver went down Hige's spine. "Something is wrong with this place. I don't like it. I really want to get out of here."HigeHige!" Kiba and Tsume ran in with the small rabbit. They were back to their human forms.

"Hey guys. Don't tell me that that's all you could find for food."

"Hige listen, we have to get out of this forest. There are wild animals in here that hunt at night," Kiba said.

"So what? We've beaten plenty of other things before."

"But never a whole forest full of them idiot," Tsume said.

"Good point," Hige said and blushed.

"And I thought you two were stupid," the rabbit mumbled.

Hige bent down and got into the rabbit's face. "I don't like you. Can I eat him?"

"Sorry Hige. He's going to help us get out of the forest," Kiba explained.

"Where is Toboe?" Tsume asked.

"Uh-oh," Hige murmured.

"What dose that mean?" Tsume asked.

"He said he wanted to have some time to himself so he left the cave."

"WHAT?! And you let him go? What were you thinking?!" Tsume snarled.

"Hey, I didn't know this place was dangerous! What was I suppose to do?"

"Stop arguing. We have to go and find Toboe," Kiba instructed. "Hige, can you pick up his sent?"

Hige began to sniff the ground. "I've got him!" Hige began running in the same direction Toboe had and the others followed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Toboe was sleeping by the same tree that he had stopped at earlier to clear his head. Something made a move in the trees and the sound of it woke the slng png pup up. A bad felling of fear took his body over and he started to shiver.  
"Is someone out there?" Toboe said softly.

"So hungry. Give me your flesh and blood!" Something in the dark rushed out of a tree and headed straight for Toboe.

* * *

Next Episode Preview by---  
Toboe: What is going on? Why is Hige acting like this? I can't let him keep this up. I have to talk to him if we can out out of this forest alive.

Next Episode: Toboe's Pain

So, how was it? Strange? Good? Bad? But remember, constructive criticism only! Those who send flames shall have a hex placed upon their head. Till next time.

Sacred Fires 


	2. Toboe's Pain

Disclaimer: I do not wolf Wolf's Rain.

* * *

Something lashed out at Toboe from a tree, but Toboe jumped out of the way. Toboe whirled around to see his attacker: a giant red python. Its tongue hissed out and it opened its mouth wide, showing its huge fangs. Again it slithered at Toboe with immense speed. Toboe jumped out of the way again, leaving the serpent to crash into a tree. Toboe was completely scared now.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Toboe asked.

* * *

Episode 2- 

Toboe's Pain.

* * *

"I am so hungry. You shall nourish my body. Come with me and I shall show you eternity," the snake hissed. 

Toboe made the mistake of looking right into the serpent's eyes and he fell into a hypnotic trance, just standing there. The snake moved closer to Toboe, taking its time. When it finally reached Toboe it wrapped its body around him and slowly squeezed him, waking him out of the trance. Toboe tried to scream, but all the air was gone from his body and he couldn't breathe, let alone scream. Soon he passed out from the pain. The snake opened its jaws wide to swallow Toboe whole, but it hissed in pain instead. Quickly it turned its head around to see a grey wolf biting his tail; it was Tsume. He uncoiled his body from Toboe and went after Tsume, who just jumped back to Kiba and Hige.

"Oh no! You stupid wolves. What have you gotten me into! You're all going to be killed!" the rabbit cried.

"What are you talking about?" Kiba asked.

"That snake is Azmodais, one of the most feared creatures in this entire forest. We can't beat him. We're all doomed," announced the rabbit in a depressed voice.

"Hige, get Toboe. We'll get Azmodais," Kiba instructed.

"Right!" Hige said.

"You just don't get it. He's too strong. We can't win."

"Enough talking. I hunger. I must feed!" The snake hissed.

The snake slithered towards the three wolves with amazing speed. It began snapping at them, trying to bite into them but they kept dodging. While he was distracted by Tsume and Kiba Hige ran over to Toboe and put him on his back while the rabbit hid behind a tree. Tsume and Kiba began to circle Azmodais together. At the same time they jumped at it, slashing it with there claws. The serpent hissed in pain and swung its tail at Tsume, hitting him into another tree.

"Tsume!" Kiba shouted.

"No! Don't take your concentration off of him!" the rabbit shouted.

Kiba looked up, but it was too late to move. Azmodais swung his tail around and hit Kiba too, knocking him to the ground.

"Come on kid. Wake up!" Hige started licking Toboe in the face to try and awake him, and it worked. Toboe's eyes fluttered open and he felt a pain in his body. He looked up into the face of Hige.

"AHH!" Toboe was startled.

"Nice to see you too," sai said and grinned.

"W-What's going on?" Toboe asked, still a little shaken up.

"We're fight a real big snake. And now that you're up I can help out. Hope you aren't hurt too bad runt. You still owe me a game." Hige leaped out and joined the others, who were now back up.

"Man, that snake really is tough. I still fell weak after one hit from its tail," Tsume declared.

"I know what you mean. I felt the same thing," Kiba agreed.

"Hey, come on guys. We can take 'em. Now we're all in this so lets get this over with. Then we can just eat him and leave," Hige sounded happy.

"Geeze, you'll eat anything, won't you porky?" (Bet you all can guess who said that, right?)

"Those idiots still don't realize that Azmodais can hypnotize his prey. They'll get killed. Too bad. I was beginning to like them too," the rabbit spoke from his hiding place.  
ou wou wolves are pathetic creatures. Thinking that you can defeat me, ME! You shall be devoured by me," Azmodais hissed.

"Yeah, whatever. You just keep talking," Hige said in an arrogant tone.

"Come with me and I shall show you eternity," he hissed again, forcing Hige, Kiba, and Tsume to go into a trance just like the one Toboe had been put in. "this one shall die first." Azmodais slithered toward Kiba slowly. Kiba didn't move, still hypnotized. The snake opened its mouth wide, again revealing its long fangs. It was preparing to strike.

"KIBA!" Toboe shouted, breaking them out of the trance, but too late. Azmodais thrust its head forward right at the white wolf. Kiba prepared himself for the strike, but it never came. When he looked up he saw the serpent's fangs sunken deep inside Toboe's side.

"TOBOE!" the wolves shouted in unison.

"T-Toboe. You, YOU!" Kiba started growling in an EXTEREMLY pissed tone, and soon the other two were growling as well. Soon Azmodais realized that he was dealing with three very angry wolves now as he dropped Toboe from his mouth.

"Now wait. He got in my way! It was his own fault!" Azmodais said.

"How dare you!" Tsume shouted.

"I'm going to kill you," Hige growled.

Azmodais slithered as fast as he could to a tree and tried to go up it, but he never did make it. Kiba jumped up and bit straight into Azmodais's head, Tsume bit straight into the snake's mid-body, and Tsume bit the other side of his mid-body.

"AHHHHH!" Azmodais fell to the ground motionless. "You have brought death to the ultimate killer. How?"

"You hurt our friend," Kiba replied. "Anyone who dose that to any of my friends will get killed."

"Now I understand. But you won't make it out of this forest. I will see you in hell." And he was dead.

"He doesn't even know that we have some help. Too bad," Tsume said.

Kiba ran over to Toboe and looked at him. "He needs some help." Toboe was completely unconscious.

"This is bad. The best thing to do would be to stop and rest but we can't or more animals will come. We can't keep this up," Tsume said.

"Then we have to get out of here first. I'll carry Toboe." Kiba picked Toboe up and slung him over his back. Just then the rabbit came out from behind the tree.

"Wow, you actually killed Azmodais! I can't believe it! I though for sure you guys would get killed!" the annoying brown bunny squealed.

"Will Toboe be alright?" Hige asked.

"I'm sure he will be. He's still a wolf and he can heal quickly. But he almost died from that attack. But that snake didn't get any vital organs. He'll live, but he was very lucky," Kiba answered. 'He risked his life to save me. But why did he do it?" Kiba thought in a depressed voice.

'Good. Too bad I'll have to wait before I can get my next chance at him though. But nothing is going to stop me no matter how long I have to wait," Hige thought.

'Toboe you idiot. Why did you have to go and nearly get yourself killed like that?' Tsume thought.

"Hey! Are you guys coming or not? I don't have all day to get you out of this forest. It's already at the twilight you know! Hurry up!" the rabbit shouted.

"Lets get out of here guys," Kiba instructed.

"All right. Tsume, help me carry this snake out of here. We'll still have time even if carry it just as long as we run fast enough," Hige said with a big smile.

"You were serious about eating that thing?" Tsume asked sarcastically.

"Well of course. I'm hungry and I'll eat anything!"

"Sickening,ume ume moaned but nonetheless he still helped Hige pick up the huge python.

The rabbit started running towards the west and the other wolves followed him, slowed down by the snake and Toboe. It surprisingly only took about fifteen minutes for them to reach the exist to the forest. And ahead of them were a bunch of mountains, a spring, and a valley.

"Well what do you know? That rabbit actually did something right," Tsume said.

"I'll take Toboe to the spring. Hige, find somewhere were we can stay. Tsume—," Kiba started but was interrupted.

"Don't tell me what to do Kiba," Tsume warned.

"Okay, okay," Kiba said.

"Hey, I need to go. Hope you stupid wolves can make it on your own from here," the small rabbit spoke up.

"If it weren't for us having this snake I'd get still eat you," Tsume growled.

"Well, gotta go. Bye!" The rabbit hopped away as fast as he could to escape Tsume's wrath until he reached the forest. "Whew, that was close. I thought that stupid wolf might get me."

"A wolf eh?" someone spoke.

"Wh-Who's there?"

"You don't need to know who I am. You're about to die now. I have no use for you now that you have told me that there are wolves around. Thank you. I shall leave you to the creatures of this forest. No, better yet you can feed my pet." The voice that was speaking sounded very dark and evil, so evil that the rabbit was more frightened by it that he was of Azmodais. Before he could even move something in the bushes leapt out and landed on top of the rabbit.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" the rabbit shouted. The creature had yellow eyes yet they seemed void. Before the rabbit could move the animal sunk its teeth into him. The man who spoke earlier laughed.

"BWA-HAHAHAHAHAHA! Let this rabbit's fate foreshadows that of wolves. BWA-HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed as he watch the rabbit being eaten.

* * *

Preview of the next episode by- 

Hige: Sometimes when you want something you've just got to go after. And that is exactly what I'm going to do. Toboe, I'm going to get what I want from you next chance. You're going to belong to me whether you like it or not.

t Ept Episode: Toboe Flees

That was so wonderful yet sad. Toboe almost got killed saving Kiba. But I think we all know what the real sad part was, right? The rabbit died! Now that's sad, isn't it? Now leave plentiful reviews or I shall send my fg mog monkeys to get you. Oh the monkeys!


	3. Toboe Flees

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain.

* * *

Toboe opened his eyes and lifted his head up to see where he was. He had been sleeping under a tree by the lake. He tried to get up but a sharp pain ran through his body, forcing him to groan a little.

"Ouch!" Toboe winced.

"I see you're finally up pup," Tsume spoke. Tsume had been lying down on the ground next to Toboe. "You've been sleeping for three days straight. But your wound has healed now so you'll be fine once the pain goes away."

"Thanks for watching me Tsume," Toboe said as he struggled to get up.

"Whatever. Oh, and Kiba said he wanted to see you after you woke up," Tsume said.

"Okay. Where is he?" Toboe asked.

"He's in the mountains. He said he needed time to think so he could clear his head."

"Thanks Tsume." Toboe finally managed to get up and started to walk toward the mountain. Then he fell again.

"If you need help then why don't you just ask for it?" Tsume sounded a little annoyed.

"I'm fine, really." Toboe tried to get back up but just stumbled over again from the pain. "Ouch," he moaned.

"Don't try to be so proud. You did get bit by a pretty big snake," Tsume said and trotted along to Toboe and helped him up.

The two of them walked to the mountains while Tsume kept Toboe up. But all he really needed was some exercise and he was able to walk on his on again. Tsume took him the side of the mountain where Kiba was waiting for him.

"He'll be up ahead. Can you make it on your own?" Tsume asked.

"Yes, I think I can make it from here. I'll be right here if you need me," Tsume said.

"Wow Tsume, you're being really nice. It's not like you," Toboe giggled.

"Oh shut up!"

* * *

Episode 3-

Toboe Flees

* * *

Toboe walked up ahead and saw Kiba sitting down at the cliff edge.

"Hi Kiba," Toboe spoke.

Kiba turned around. "Toboe, you're up! Do you fell all eight?"

"Yes, I fell much better now. Thanks for asking. So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving me. That snake would have killed me if you hadn't done what you did. You're a true wolf Toboe," Kiba said with pride.

"Well, I just saw one of my friends in trouble and I just knew that I had to do something. I actually thought I'd just be a big problem to you guys, always slowing you down. Sometimes I fell like you'd just be better off without me. I mean, I'm not strong and I always seem to put you guys in danger. You wouldn't have been nearly killed if you didn't have ome ome and find me." Toboe was felling pretty depressed right about now.

"That's not true. You're still young Toboe and you just don't know who you are yet. I was just like you when I was your age: weak and thinking I was useless to everyone else. Don't worry Toboe, you'll grow up soon. Just don't be in a hurry to do it. You can only be young a free once. Try to enjoy it while it last." As he spoke Kiba looked from Toboe and into the distance, remembering old memories, off in his own world.

"I understand, but I still fell kinda bad though," Toboe said.

"That's okay. Like I said, you're young. Things will come to you. Just give it time," Kiba said back.

"Okay Kiba, I trust you." Pain was starting to go through Toboe's side again. "Ouch!"

"What's wrong Toboe? Dose your side still hurt?" Kiba stood up and walked over to Toboe.

"I'm fine," Toboe lied. He tried to ignore the pain but he couldn't, making him fall over again. Kiba acted quickly and caught him in his arms, making Toboe blush. He wouldn't admit it, but he liked the felling of being held by Kiba. "Umm, you can put me down now."

Kiba smiled and put Toboe back down.

"I'll be okay. I just need some exercise. I'm a wolf so it won't be long before I heal," Toboe said a little too cheerfully.

"All right then. You can go, but don't stay away from us for too long. We'll be leaving tomorrow," Kiba said. "We sent Hige ahead to find out if a town is nearby."

Sudden joy and relief flowed through Toboe. He had been afraid that he might have to face him again. "All right! I'll be back before ya know it. Bye Kiba!" Toboe said and ran back down the mountain side, now not felling the pain that was in his side.

Toboe ran down a small path in the open field jumping around for the fun of it in his wolf form. But he didn't exactly listen to Kiba and made the mistake of wondering too far off.

"Having a good time runt?"

Toboe stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. And sure enough Hige was standing right there with that big smile on his face. Toboe, back in his human form, was getting scared and now he wished he had listened to Kiba. But it was too late now. He was aloe with Hige.

"I see you're a lot better, aren't you?" Hige's grin widened.

"Umm, yeah. I'm better. So, did you find a town?"

"Sure did. It's right up ahead," Hige said.

"Great. I'll go back and tell the others." Toboe turned back around and started walking back to where the others were at.

"Well, while we're out here alone why don't we finish what we started?" Hige whispered in a seductive tone. "You still owe me a game," he breathed, making Toboe turn back around.

"Hige, I-I don't w-want to..." Toboe started to stutter.

"Hehehe. That's okay Tobi. You'll want to once we start. Either way you really don't have a choice in it," Hige said. And the whole time he still kept that big grin on his face. He started to walk toward Toboe.

Toboe started to back away slowly from Hige as he came closer until he fell on the ground. Hige took his chance and pounced on top of the young pup. Just like last time Hige locked his lips with Toboe's, deeply thrusting his tongue inside of his mouth. Hige pulled out and started licking Toboe's body.

"Stop it Hige. I don't want to do this. It doesn't fell right. Please stop," Toboe whined.

"You'll like it. Just stop complaining and accept it. I'm going to claim you as my mate, so you really don't have a choice but to accept it. You belong to me now,ge sge said as he continued to lick Toboe's body, sending unwanted jolts of pleasure through his body.

"I don't belong to anyone. So just stop."

"Why don't you make me runt?" Hige said as he kept going.

"Hige you're forcing me to do this. What do you think Tsume and Kiba will do when they find out?" Toboe asked in fear, falsely hoping he might stop.

"They won't find out. You won't tell them or they'll just think you're disgusting and weak because you couldn't defend yourself. Either way you'll still be mine," Hige said.

Toboe had tears in his eyes now but they didn't fall. 'How could he do this to me? He's suppose to be my friend. I can't believe this is happening to me. Why me?' Toboe thought. 'I have to get out of this. I won't let him do this to me.'

Toboe started to growl and he bit down into Hige's leg.

"AHHHHHH! You little brat!" Hige started licking his wound. Toboe took his chance. He got from underneath Hige and ran as fast as he could. "Toboe! Get back here!"

But he never stopped running. He only picked up more and more speed as he ran through the grass. Hige didn't come after him but he still didn't stop running. Soon Hige was out of site and he could see the entrance to a town up ahead. He changed into his human form before going into the town, still running. He looked behind him to make sure Hige wasn't chasing him and he wasn't. Toboe turned his head around again and looked forward again and saw someone in front of him. It was too late to stop now and he ran straight into him, knocking both of them onto the ground. The other man got up and looked down at Toboe.

"Whn't n't you watch where you're going kid?" the man said in a tone full of malice.

Toboe didn't answer, just looking up at the man and breathing hard from the running. He was still too scared from what Hige had tried to do to say anything.

"Oh, so you ain't got nothing ta say, huh? Well then, I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson. He was a big and tall man, with pale skin and a rugged face. He picked Toboe up by the collar and held his fist back, ready to punch him.

"Let him go."

The man turned around and both him and Toboe saw someone standing there.

"Look, this don't got nothing to do with you so mind your own business. This kid needs to be taught a lesson," the man said.

"You coward, picking on little kids. I said put him down now!"

"What did you say to me!" The man drooped Toboe and walked over to the person. "I think you need to be taught a lesson first, then I'll get to the kid."

The man balled his hand into a fist and threw a punch, but the person jumped high into the air and came back down kicking the man in the face. The man fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Are you all right, kid?"

"Yes. T-thank you," Toboe replied.

The man started to groan.

"Come on kid. Lets get out of here before he wakes up."

The two of them ran down the street and went into an empty alleyway.

"Thanks for helping me out back there."

"No problem. I hate people who mess with people younger than them. So, I see you're a wolf. What is your name kid?"

"I'm Toboe. And who are you?" Toboe asked.

"My name is...Blue."

* * *

Next Episode Preview by-

Kiba: Toboe, where have you gone? Why haven't you come back to us. I am having feelings for you that I can't explain, ever sine you saved my life. But I need to find you and see you. Please come back.

Next Episode: Please Come Back

Well, that was an interesting twist, don't you think? What will happen next time? Find out here in "The Wrong Path". 


	4. Please Come Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain.

* * *

"Damn it. He got away again," Hige complained as he walked toward the place the others were. 'Now I have to put on a act to make sure those two don't find out about what I did. Heh, but it's so easy to fool them.' Hige kept on walking till he reached Tsume and Kiba. "Hey guys! Is Toboe awake yet!" Hige asked with that big smile.

* * *

Episode 4-

Please Come Back

* * *

"Blue. That's a nice name.. So are you a wolf too?" Toboe asked.

"Part wolf. So, why were you running so fast?" the pretty half-breed asked. (Whom I knew was a girl, thank you very much! But you're right, she is HOT!)

"I – I don't want to talk about it." Toboe held his head down.

"Why not? Is someone after you?"

No answer.

"Listen Toboe, you can trust me. I'll even tell you what happened to me when I was young," Blue said.

"Something bad happened to you?" asked Toboe.

"Yes. It was so long ago. I lived with a really nice family back then. An older guy, his wife, and there son. There son was just a little boy and he was always really fun to play with," she added with a grim smile.

"Wow. That's strange. I used to lived with a human too," Toboe said.

"Really? What happened to them?" she asked.

Toboe's face suddenly showed sorrow. "She died." It was all he said.

"I'm sorry to hear that Toboe. But I know how you feel. My family died too."

"I'm sorry to hear that too." Toboe seemed to become even sadder.

"Actually, they were killed."

"WHAT!" Toboe shouted in disbelief.

"I don't know who did it, but they set a fire to the town we lived in and burned everything to the ground, including my home, and my family. There was nothing left but ashes." Blue had tears in her eyes now. "but I had to keep on living. So I learned to fend for myself. And pretty soon my instincts took over and I just learned to take on a human form. Ever since that things have gone all right in my life. But I still wish I had my family and I would give anything to have them back."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you bring up such painful memories. I always mess everything up," Toboe said sadly.

"It's all right. It actually fell good to finally tell someone. I should really be thanking you." Blue wiped her eyes and put on a smile. "So, you still don't want to tell me what's wrong with you?" she asked.

"I do, really. But something inside me is holding me back. I think I'm scared," he admitted.

"Well, you don't have to tell me now. I understand. It was a long time before I could accept what had happened to me," Blue confessed. She liked this kid. They had a lot in common. Then she suddenly got an idea." "Hey Toboe, would you like to come with me?"

"Huh!" Toboe was surprised by the question by the was beginning to like Blue. 'Should I go back to the others? If I do then Hige will just keep trying to get me. Maybe I will go with Blue for a little while,' Toboe thought. Then he smiled. "I'd like to go with you Blue."

"Great. It will be nice to have some company. I don't really know where were going; I just go wherever my instincts tell me to go."

"That's all right with me!" Toboe said in his happy voice. 'Well guys, maybe we'll meet again someday,' he thought. "Hey Blue."

"Yes Toboe?" she replied.

"Do you think that we can leave this town now?" he asked. He just remembered that the others were coming to this town and he didn't want to be there when they, especially Hige, arrived. "Please?"

'I knew it. He's running form something, or someone. But still, I won't force him to tell me,' she thought to herself. "All right then. We can go now."

"Thanks Blue."

And with that said they slowly walked toward the exit of the town.

Later that night

"Hige, do you have his sent?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah," Hige answered as he sniffed the ground.

"When I find that pup I swear I'll kill him," Tsume growled in aggravation.

"Relax Tsume," Hige said, "he went to the town we're headed to anyway."

"That's still no excuse for him to have just run off like he did. I'm still going to kill him," Tsume said.

The tree of them had been approaching the town after Toboe had been gone for so long they decided to track him down. Tsume and Kiba were really getting worried but Hige knew exactly where he was. Finally they reached the town and Hige stopped sniffing.

"Yup, he's been here. And he's with someone else!" Hige said in a surprised voice.

"What!" the other two said.

"It's been a few hours since he's been here though. His sent is a little faint," Hige commented. "You don't think someone kidnapped do you?"

"I don't think so," Kiba said.

"But it is a possibility," Tsume answered.

"Can't you ever have at least ONE positive thought in your head Tsume! Just once in your life!" Kiba was starting to get upset.

"What's got you so mad," Tsume said. "He may be young but you know that he can handle himself."

"Yeah, calm down Kiba," Hige remarked. "Besides, we all need some rest. We can easily catch up to him in the morning. He has to stop somewhere," he said in a sure manner. 'And that's when I'll get you Toboe, and make you my mate.'

The wolves went into the same alleyway where Toboe and Blue had been earlier. They all laid down and found there own place to sleep. Before they fell asleep they all drifted away into their own thoughts.

'Toboe you little brat! When I find you I swear I'll fuck the hell out of you for biting me twice and then running from me! You won't get away again. You can run but you can't hide because no matter where you go I'll always be there to find you," thought Hige with a slight smile.

'Where is he," Tsume thought. Though he would never admit it he was getting worried about Toboe. 'I don't know what we're g tog to do with him. But I do know what I'll do when we find him!" Obviously, T was was frustrated.

'Are you running from us Toboe? If so, then why? Is it something we did to you, or something I said that made you FEEL like you were getting in our way? But the truth is that I've been starting to grow attached to you. I don't know why. Maybe it's because you saved my life. Or maybe it's because you just having some type of effect on me. But the fact is that now I think I need you with me. Please come back, come back to me Toboe!" The white wolf closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep, and going into his own world of dreams.

Meanwhile, in another town far away

A man stopped at a the entrance to a town and began to walk down the road. His walk was so strange and creepy, almost as if he was just gliding along the street. He wore an ugly white mask and was dressed in black. Finally, he stopped walking and went into a bar.

As he entered the bar everyone in it turned around and glared at him.

"Can I do something for you," the bar tender asked.

"Yes," the man answered, "you all can go to sleep." A strange screeching sound filled the room and everyone in it suddenly fell to the floor, all except for one man. Then he walked up to the one man he had left conscious.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"I have a job for you," he replied, "and I am the noble Darcia."

* * *

Preview of next episode by-

Blue: Things are turning out strangely. All of a sudden I meet this boy and I just tell him my life's story. Why is that, and why do I FEEL so protective of him? I wish Pops and my family were still here.

Next Episode- Showdown: Wolf vs. Wolf Hunter


End file.
